The present invention relates to a ceiling fan and light assembly control circuit for controlling the fan speed and the light intensity of a ceiling fan and light assembly by an infrared remote controller or a single-throw switch optionally.
Conventional ceiling fan and light assemblies are generally controlled by a pull chain switch or a single-throw switch. Because pull chain switches and single-throw switches are mechanical switches, the switching mechanism must be fixed in place. Therefore, the user must move to the switch, so that he can operate the switch can be operated to regulate the fan speed or the light.
Various infrared remote controllers are well-known and intensively used for controlling the operation of a variety of ceiling fan and light assemblies. However, a ceiling fan and light assembly of this type becomes unworkable when its infrared remote controller is damaged or the battery power supply of its infrared remote controller is expended.
There is known a ceiling fan and light assembly control circuit which includes an infrared remote controller and a single-throw switch for controlling the operation of a ceiling fan and light assembly. However, the single-throw switch becomes locked and can not be operated when the infrared remote controller is started.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above circumstances. It is the major object of the present invention to provide a ceiling fan and light assembly control circuit which controls the fan speed and light intensity by either a single-throw switch and an infrared remote controller. It is another object of the present invention to provide a ceiling fan and light assembly control circuit which includes a single-throw switch and an infrared remote controller for controlling the operation of a ceiling fan and light assembly that do not interfere with each other when either one is operated.